


1001 Percakapan Ambigu

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Multi, OOC, Parody, Retjeh, Typos, pairing gado-gado, pelarian nugas, yalord forgive my sin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Mulutmu, harimaumu.RnR?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji  
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun membuat fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin.
> 
> Warning: Canon campur AU, OOC, typo(s), humor receh, including OC, pelarian nugas, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.

“Oi, Jitsui!”

“Hm? Ada apa, Hatano- _san_?”

“Sudah kubilang posisinya harus dibalik!”

“Tapi aku ingin posisinya begini.”

“Duh, dengar _deh_. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu kecuali kau mau mereka melihat kita dalam keadaan seperti ini.”

“Kalau begitu, tahan suaramu dan diamlah, Hatano- _san_.”

“ _Ck_. Ini _nggak_ akan berhasil.”

“Bisa.”

“Balik posisinya, Jitsui.”

“Aku bilang begini, berarti kita akan melakukannya begini.”

“Sudah kubilang posisinya harus dibalik!”

 

Fukumoto menahan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam dapur. Sebagai laki-laki pemegang peran ibunda dalam D-Kikan, ia tahu benar kalau dua pemuda yang kini masih beradu mulut di dapur itu harusnya masih terlelap dalam mimpi, bukan adu bacot ambigu seperti sekarang ini.

Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa dia semalam dapur sucinya telah menjadi sasaran kebejatan moral dua mata-mata sial ini? Setidaknya tolong jangan lakukan di sini pagi-pagi! Fukumoto tidak mau melihat hasil nafsu amoral mereka yang lengket mengotori dapurnya!

 

“ARGH! JITSUI!”

“ _Sshh_ , Hatano- _san_.”

 

Oke, cukup. Fukumoto tidak tahan dengan keambiguan ini.

 

“ _Ehem_.” Pria jangkung itu membuka pintu, lalu berdeham menginterupsi perbincangan. “Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begi—“

 

“ARGH! TUH, KAN! SUDAH KUBILANG KAU HARUS CEPAT MEMBALIK POSISI ROTINYA SUPAYA TIDAK GOSONG, JITSUI!”

“Hatano- _san_ yang salah mengatur apinya kebesaran sejak tadi! Kan sudah kubilang dari awal apinya jangan terlalu besar!”

“ARGH! LUPAKAN! UNTUNG YANG LIHAT BEGINI CUMA FUKUMOTO! COBA KALAU YANG LAIN!”

“Makanya sudah kubilang untuk diam, kan?”

 

Fukumoto mematung dengan wajah datar khasnya meski dalam hati ingin sekali menggebok dua pemuda cebol ini dengan apapun yang bisa membuat kepala mereka benjol—karena dua orang ini, ia jadi memikirkan hal kotor dan merasa harus mandi dengan air suci ...

 

... eh, ternyata duduk-perkaranya cuma roti bakar _toh_.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Ouch_! Jangan terlalu dalam, Tazaki!”

“ _Sshh_ , makanya jangan banyak bergerak, Kaminaga.”

“Habis kau terlalu dalam— _argh_! Tazaki!”

“Hei, ini tidak akan sakit kalau kau mendengarkanku.”

“Stop! Stop! Kita sudahi saja ini.”

“Sudah setengah jalan, Kaminaga. Jangan setengah-setengah.”

 

_‘APA-APAAN INI!?’_ Amari seriosa tanpa suara. Beruntung siang ini Emma sedang jalan-jalan dengan Odagiri ke luar sehingga kepolosannya tak perlu ternodai. Tapi, tetap saja—astaga. Bisa-bisanya dua pria (bejat) ini memanfaatkan momen sepinya agensi dengan astfgjhkjjkj—tampar Amari, tolong.

Lagi pula, sejak kapan Tazaki jadi jantan begin? Apakah komporan Amari tempo hari di bar berhasil membuat kadar ke- _seme_ -an dalam diri Tazaki meningkat drastis?

 

EH, TAPI KAN TETAP SAJA INI NAMANYA TINDAK ASUSILA—kecuali kalau Kaminaga juga mau saja dianu, percakapan tadi memiliki unsur pemaksaan di dalamnya.

 

Amari membanting pintu kamar, kemudian membentak lantang bak pahlawan kesiangan. “HEI, KALIAN! ASTAGA, JANGAN MESUM SIANG-SI—“

 

“ _OUCH_! SUDAH KUBILANG, JANGAN TERLALU DALAM MEMOTONG KUKUNYA, TAZAKI! SAKIT TAHU!” Kaminaga menjerit histeris, lalu menarik tangannya yang kukunya tengah dipotong Tazaki sembari meniup-niupnya dramatis—keyakinan zaman kolot kalau luka ditiup katanya bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Tazaki mendengus. “Salahmu, kukumu itu kelewat panjang. Kau juga daritadi tidak bisa diam, tentu saja sakit. Berapa tahun sih tidak kau potong kukumu, Kaminaga?”

“Kalau potong sendiri aku tidak bisa, makanya tidak kupotong terus.”

 

Amari keki, tangannya gatal ingin menabok dua karibnya ini.

 

SETIDAKNYA NGOMONGNYA JANGAN AMBIGU DONG!


	3. Chapter 3

Amari mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu tersadar pada detik kelima belas tengah berada dalam kamar penginapan (mereka sedang _study tour_ , bukan di  _love hotel_ , ya) bertiga dengan Miyoshi dan Sakuma. Amari, yang (merasa) selaku kakak laki-laki dalam kelas 2-D yang isinya terdiri dari makhluk-makhluk yang memiliki kemerosotan moral, berlapang dada tidur di antara dua lelaki (yang diyakini) pasangan kekasih itu. Kan siapa tahu saja, jangan-jangan tengah malamnya mereka tak bisa menahan gejolak hasrat lalu malah—ah, sudahlah, jangan diteruskan.

Sekolah mereka kampret juga, bisa-bisanya menempatkan satu kamar tiga orang demi penghematan pengeluaran—Amari cuma bisa urut dada.

Baru saja hendak melanjutkan mimpi, bisik-bisik mencurigakan dari kamar sebelah. Penasaran, lelaki itu memilih bangkit, lalu menguping dari pintu.

 

“T- Tazaki- _san_ ... jangan di sana—!”

“ _Sshh_ , Miyo, jangan berisik. Kalau yang lain dengar suara anak perempuan di kamar laki-laki, kami bisa dicurigai.”

“Makanya jangan di sana!”

“ _Sstt_. Biarkan Tazaki- _san_ melakukan tugasnya, Miyo. Kau diam saja.”

“ _M- moou_ ... lalu kalau sudah begini harus bagaimana, Jitsui- _san_?”

“Ah, setelah itu, tolong bajunya dibuat lebih terbuka lagi.”

“ _Ng_ ... begini?”

“Kurang. Lebih terbuka lagi.”

“B- begini?”

“Hmm, entah kenapa masih kurang.”

 

ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA—SEBENTAR, YA! AMARI SYOK DI TEMPAT!

 

Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa perempuan ada di kamar laki-laki malam-malam begini? Perempuan kan harusnya di lantai satu sampai lantai tiga! Dan lagi, bukannya ada guru yang berjaga di tiap lantai!? Bagaimana gadis itu bisa ada di sana dan terlibat dalam perbincangan ambigu dengan Tazaki dan Jitsui!?

 

DAN LAGI, KENAPA PACARNYA—iya, Miyo kan pacarnya!—ADA DI KAMAR LAKI-LAKI LAIN!? KENAPA JITSUI DAN TAZAKI MENDADAK JADI BERINGAS PENUH NAFSU BEGINI!? MASIH MENDING KALAU GADIS ITU MELAKONI PERCAKAPAN SEMACAM ITU DI KAMAR AMARI SENDIRI!

 

( maaf, Amari memang sudah dari sananya bejat, kok. Cuma memang aura kharismatik ala lelaki bijaknya suka menyembunyikan sifat amoralnya. )

 

Apakah ini tanda-tanda bahwa ia ditikung karib sendiri? Dukun mana yang disewa dua cunguk ini untuk bisa membuat Miyo kepincut dalam sekejap?

 

“Tazaki- _san_! Geser sedikit dong!”

“Memang kenapa kalau di sini, hm?”

“Aku susah nanti—“

“Miyo, lupakan itu dan diamlah.”

 

OKE, INI MASALAH SERIUS. AMARI TIDAK TERIMA DITIKUNG SAMPAI BEGINI! INI NAMANYA PENGKHIANATAN TINGKAT TINGGI!

 

Dengan sigap, Amari berdiri, membuka pintu, lalu berlari menuju kamar sebelah dengan langkah dibuat  _slow motion_. Tangannya meraih kenop, lalu memutarnya, dan membantingnya tanpa belas kasih.

 

“APA-APAAN KALIAN MALAM-MALAM BEGINI PAKAI BAWA ANAK GADIS KE KA—“

 

“Sudah kubilang kalau lampunya di sana, aku jadi silau, Tazaki- _san_!” Miyo menyela keki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lampu belajar yang diletakkan tak jauh dari mereka bertiga.

Tazaki menghela napas pasrah. “Kalau ditaruh di tempat lain nanti malah kami yang tidak terlihat, Miyo.”

"Kalau begitu Tazaki- _san_  geser sedikit! Di sini sempit sekali tahu!"

"Nanti kena Kaminaga yang sedang tidur, astaga."

“Kaliaann ...,” Jitsui mendecakkan lidahnya geram, “Sudah kubilang lanjutkan _manga_ -nya! Miyo, gambar panel yang itu jangan setengah-setengah! Baju perempuan yang itu harus dibuat terbuka!”

“Masa bajunya mau sampai dibuat lebih terbuka dari ini!?” protes Miyo lagi.

“Gadis itu terlindas truk, Miyo! Bajunya harus kelihatan tercabik, terbuai di jalanan bersama organ dalamnya, dan wajahnya hancur!” Jitsui menerangkan berapi-api.

“I- itu sih terlalu sadis! Dia cuma mati karena terlindas truk, Jitsui- _san_!”

 

Amari lelah sudah. Sudah _suudzon_ , sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan, diabaikan lagi!

 

Eh, ternyata intinya cuma chapter baru _'shoujo manga'_ -nya Jitsui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: di sini, posisi Miyo-Tazaki-Jitsui itu tengkurap di lantai dengan halaman berisi gambaran Jitsui /ei.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Berawal dari bincang-bincang dengan Izumi Tetsuya di deket kopma, jadilah fanfic ini ehehe :")) tbh sebelum ngobrol tentang 'posisi dan roti bakar' HataJitsu di atas, saya udah kepikiran juga beberapa scene yang mencetak momen-momen ambigu, cuma belum berhasil merealisasikannya dalam bentuk fanfiksi. Untunglah yang ini berhasil ehehe :")) btw seperti yang dibilang, scene roti bakar + HataJitsu ini dari Mbak Izumi Tetsuya ehehe 8DD
> 
> Terima kasih pada para pembaca yang telah berkunjung! Maaf sekali karena banyak yang harus diperbaiki di sana-sini tapi saya males betulin dan emang dari awal ini fic pelarian jadi ... maafkan saya :")) /dibuang. Kalau ada yang mau saranin percakapan ambigu yang lain, monggo silakan dikomen aja di bawah, kalau ada waktu saya mungkin bisa lanjutin pake scene-nya ehehe :")) /kamu.
> 
> Sampai jumpa lagi! XD
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
